Jelly Fish (booster)
This page is about the booster. For the special candy, see Jelly Fish (special candy). :Not to be confused with the character Jellyfish. Jelly Fish is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that is unlocked in level 9. This booster can only be used in jelly levels and mixed levels. It is activated right before entering the level. The booster simply adds jelly fish candies to the mix, which otherwise begin to appear as late as from Delicious Drifts and onwards. However, the player may first encounter jelly fish candies without the use of boosters in level 231 and later on where they can come out of a mystery candy and can appear naturally from level 246. If selected upon entering the level, there would be only a single jelly fish in the level, but there is a chance that it will respawn at random times during the level, making this booster more useful than it used to be. This booster is used in levels with a few especially hard-to-reach jellies. The price is 13 gold bars for 3, 34 for 9, and 62 for 18. Description Old description: Adds Jelly Fish candies to the candy mix, which clears three pieces of jelly when you match three candies! Current description: Add Jelly Fish candies to the candy mix. Description on mobile devices (during promotion): Adds Jelly fish to the candy mix. Clears 3 pieces of any candy, but they like jelly best! Web description: Adds Jelly Fish to the candy board, which clears three pieces of jelly when matched with candy of the same color! Web description 2: When Jelly Fish are added to the board and matched with two or more candies of the same color, three extra pieces of jelly of the same color are cleared per fish. Trivia *This is the first booster that can be activated before gameplay. It is unlocked at level 9. *This booster is winnable in the daily booster wheel and in the sugar drop feature. *This booster can only be used in jelly levels, despite the fish itself appearing in other level types, since level 1247 of Drizzly Dale. *In , there is a booster named that can double one fish candy. *This booster is used only in jelly levels and it hits jelly because of the name of the booster which is "jelly". It is also a pun for jellyfish. Gallery Web= 20140315 jellyfish.jpg|A photo from the official page Jelly Fish unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked Tutorial on how to use the Jelly Fish.png|Tutorial on how to use the Jelly Fish Jelly Fish.png Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Kimmy offering the player a free jelly fish Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player Jelly Fish unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Jackpot booster wheel icon.png|Jelly fish booster seen in the icon |-| Mobile devices= Jelly Fish info (mobile).png|Jelly Fish info during promotion Jelly Fish C.png|New bank system 5th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Jelly fish won in the sugar drop feature (old version) Jellyfish2.jpg|Icon (before starting the level) Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Kimmy offering the player a free jelly fish Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player Jellyfish booster mobile.png|New bank system after version 1.53 update Jellyfish booster on mobile new.png|New display after version 1.59 update